


And to morning we shall love

by xyChaoticFox



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Time, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Awkwardness, Don't Like Don't Read, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: An alternative timeline inspired by The Bane Chronicles.Maryse & Robert are dear friends of Magnus and invited him to a party to celebrate them becoming heads of the institute.Of course he only thinks of Alec & their encounters when he reads the invitation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It was just an idea because I'm reading the Bane Chronicles so everything is pretty different and not factually correct so just imagine with me please xD
> 
> If this turns out okay I might make it into a longer story with more detailed & longer scenes. Enjoy ♥️
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors xx

 

_1974, December- London._

Magnus gently ran his fingers over the sealed letter on a small table in his drawing room. His brows slant inwards, not quite recalling if he'd even put it there and positive he wasn't drunk the day before. He opened it slowly in hopes that it wasn't more bad news for the Downworlders but was pleasantly surprised when his eyes fell on the small signature at the bottom.

  
It was from his dear friends Robert and Maryse and better yet- it was an invitation to one of the institute's parties. Oh, how he adored parties but a Shadowhunter one? Ah- wait. His eyes lit up suddenly thinking of their son he had somewhat brief but memorable run-ins with. What a beautiful boy that was... or should he be calling him a man now?

  
-

 

_1969, August. - Downworlder peace treaty; 3rd encounter- first official meeting._

 

  
The only willing werewolf boy attending and one of the pompous Shadowhunter families were at it again. They've been bickering since the early morning start of the meeting but now the fighting just got ridiculous. Excusing himself - not that anyone besides Robert noticed- Magnus made his escape from the suffocating room. He wandered the old halls looking for a dark corner to hide himself in and escape the chaos around him. Halting in his footsteps, Magnus turned his head to the side to read a small golden plate anchored above a deep mahogany door.

  
_Library_.

  
Perhaps a nice book could comfort him somewhat in this dreadful place. The library was spotless yet seemed completely abandoned- most Shadowhunters were too arrogant to actually appreciate books and reading in Magnus' opinion. He paused after entering the main reading area as his eyes fell on a figure resting in a large chair, deeply engrossed in whatever he was reading from the red bound book.

  
Perhaps Magnus was wrong.

  
As he moved closer, the resemblance was as clear as day, although, he was definitely much bigger.Raven hair, sun kissed skin - broody atmosphere. The Lightwood boy.

"Something good?"

  
The mop of raven hair jerked up, slamming the book shut and hiding it in his lap. He looked up at Magnus with red cheeks and wide eyes- looking like he had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

  
"I was just- uh. Not really."

"Not really? Then why are you reading it?"

  
"My sister suggested it... It's romance. Not really a genre I enjoy." The raven head cleared his throat.

  
"It could be, I know many good romance novels. They might just be a bit... Smutty." Magnus winked.

  
He chuckled, shyly looking down at his feet as Magnus stepped closer to him, examining a pile of stacked books on the table beside Alec.

  
"I... haven't seen you here in a few years. You're father's warlock friend?"

  
"That I am. I've been busy being a Downworlder, you know? And a fashionable one mind you."

  
Alec eyed Magnus' dramatically blue peacock decorated coat, "Oh. Of course..."

  
Alec didn't know much about fashion but Magnus was a sight for sore eyes- way too many loud colours all thrown together. It also made him feel a bit underdressed.

  
He stood quietly, "I'm Alec."

  
Magnus didn't hide his gaze as it travelled over the young Shadowhunter with an appreciative grin, "Oh, I know."

  
_Broad shoulders and chest. Extremely tall. Dark hair. Hazel eyes. Ridiculously handsome._

  
"A-and you?" Alec gestured towards Magnus who stopped his mental note taking of Alec's features.

  
"I'm surprised you haven't heard of me. Magnus, at your dashing service."

  
Alec took the offered hand and shook it, ignoring the thumb that softly swept over his wrist and down his palm when pulled back.

  
"Well! I need to find a book- it's why I'm actually here." Magnus spun around, clapping his hands together as he went along and invited Alec to follow.

  
Nodding, Alec awkwardly trailed behind Magnus as he scanned through the rows and rows of books.

  
"You've grown quite a bit, Alexander." Magnus said slowly, glancing over his shoulder.

  
Alec tried not to look shocked about Magnus knowing his full name or about the way the warlock said (- _purred_ ) his full name, "Time does that."

  
"So it does. It is treating you extremely well might I add."

  
A snicker, "I'm only twenty."

  
"Perfect dating age."

  
"Excuse me?"

  
"I said, almost a perfect age."

  
Magnus turned around, causing Alec to bump into him with an embarrassed stutter.

  
The warlock held up slender finger to silence him; "Found it."

  
Magnus lift a hand to reach beside Alec, fingers close enough to touch his face if Magnus wanted to. He pulled out a book from the shelf instead.

  
"Try this if you want a few exciting tips." Another wink.

  
"Okay." Alec swallowed; the warlock made him feel uncomfortable and unnecessarily warm.

  
They shared a prolonged moment of unnecessarily intense eye contact before Magnus finally spoke up.

  
"I wish I could stay but unfortunately I have to return before the others kill each other. I'll be taking a copy of this though."Pulling another book from the shelf he handed Alec the first with a smile.

Alec took the book, putting it behind his back with a shy nod. Magnus suddenly yearned to reach out and touch his reddening cheeks.

He lowered his hand instead.

  
" _Goodbye, Alexander."_

 

_-_

 

_1970, March. 5th encounter, mundane spring festival._

 

"You can smile now."

  
"I said I'll come not that I'll enjoy it."

  
"Really now? And all this black- how about a pink a shirt. They're so adorable!"

  
"They're disgusting."

  
"Alec, you can be rude all you want but I know you’re just a sulking sweetheart.”

“Is that so?”

  
Isabelle smiled sweetly, linking their arms like she always did when she was going to ask him something.

  
“Yes, and you know you absolutely adore me.”

  
“It’s horrible.” Alec rolled his eyes.

  
“Come on, just give me some love, big brother.”

  
“What do you want, Izzy?”

  
Her face brightened up almost instantly.

  
“Get me a flower crown, please." Izzy pulled at his arm.

  
"Tsk. Ask your fairy boyfriend for one, I'm sure he loves playing in the dirt."

  
Isabelle slapped his chest opening her mouth to retort nastily and Alec stopped walking to hear it. But she didn't insult him, a sly grin forming on her pretty face as her eyes flickered away from him for a moment.

  
"You know what... Why don't I just go do that."

  
"What are you planning?" He knew that look of hers.

  
"Nothing- I'll send Jace your way if I find him." She waved, prancing off before he could stop her.

  
_Damn woman_.

  
Alec wasn't one for mundane festivals but was unfortunately easily persuaded by his darling sister.

 

*

_Black pants, black shirt, black hair, great ass- it had to be him._

"Enjoying yourself?"

  
Alec choked on the cup of whatever he was drinking, spluttering nonsense as Magnus patted his back.

  
"Apologies, I didn't think you'd be that excited to see me." Magnus joked.

  
"I wasn't, I mean I'm not- I mean. Hello." He mentally slapped himself.

  
"Hello, Alexander." A catlike smile.

  
"I- uh, didn't think you'd be here." Alec gestured to their surroundings.

  
"I just had a new coat made- what better place to showcase it?"

  
Alec raised a brow, curiously eyeing the flower print fabric which he had no idea how he could have missed it. Probably because Magnus's face was pretty and distracting- _pretty distracting_ \- he meant.

  
"Why are you wearing a coat in this weather?"

  
"Why are you wearing black in this weather?"

  
"I like black." Alec grumbled softly, avoiding Magnus's eyes.

  
He chuckled, "Walk with me, Alexander."

  
Alec swallowed, "Sure."

  
He finds himself easily lost in Magnus’s stories or rather the way he told them- lively and without a shred of shame.

  
“You made yourself a magic carpet?”

  
“It was wonderful but it didn’t help with the nausea.” Magnus pulled a face, scanning through a stand of mundane treats.  
Alec shook his head.

  
“Wait- you _actually_ got that intoxicated?”

  
“Warlock’s honor. Ragnor is still bitter with me about the whole incident.”

  
“I’d say it is fair.” Alec chuckled.

  
“Hey, now. I had to endure all his nasty crying habits when he drunk himself into a stupor state multiple times after a break up. He could have at least supported me through one of mine. ”

  
“Ah, I see.” Alec’s voice slowly trailed off; so it was a serious break up that caused Magnus to act out more than usual.

  
Magnus turned to look at him, “Don’t worry, handsome. He survived- I’ll introduce him one day.”

  
“Sure.” Alec ducked his head, hiding the cursed blush.

  
“This is so strange. Have you ever had this?”  
“Hmm? _What_ -”

  
Magnus shoved the candied treat into Alec’s open mouth, who froze in response.

  
“Come on, chew. I want to know if it’s any good.”

  
Magnus grinned as Alec slowly started chewing the candied popcorn, his face not really showing any reaction.

  
“And?”

  
“It’s good but I don’t really eat sweet things.” He rubbed the back of his neck slightly.

  
Magnus pouted, “That’s a shame. I always heard old ladies tell me I’m _quite_ the sweet thing.”

  
“Don’t tell me you tricked old ladies?”

  
Of course Alec missed his flirtation.

  
“No,” Magnus chuckled at his innocence, “Hold this, would you?”

  
Magnus on the other hand loved sweet things and bought almost one of each sort of candy treat, using poor Alec as a basket. Not that Alec seemed to mind; he obediently followed the warlock, intently listening to his babbling without any interjection. He quite liked Magnus’s voice; husky and sweet at the same time. It was different than spending time with his Shadowhunter friends who were never really interested in the world and what it had to offer, instead just boasting about hunts, sexual adventures and their trips to underground clubs. He wouldn’t even call them friends really; his only real friends were his sister and Jace.

  
“Alec!”

  
Speak of the devil.

  
Magnus turned faster than Alec to set eyes upon the male calling out to him so familiarly. Wavy golden blonde hair, blue eyes, runes everywhere- must be a Herondale. He was good friends with Will Herondale but this boy was a little too cheery with Alec- like a little golden retriever dog. Not that it bother Magnus. Of course not- he wasn’t that petty.

  
“Izzy said you were here, I’ve been looking for you all morning.”

  
“Ah, I was walking with Magnus. She kind of just left me on my own anyway.”

  
Jace looked passed Alec to meet a hostile gaze he was definitely not expecting.

  
“Uh- she’s with the fairy.” Another peek at Magnus, “Who’d you say he is?”

  
“Magnus Bane.” Magnus spoke up.

  
Alec cast a glance at the warlock, surprised by his stiff shoulders.

  
“I’m Jace-”

  
“My brother.” he felt like swallowing his tongue at his sudden interjection.

  
“Ah, I see.” Magnus’s scowl turned into a smile, “Nice to meet you.”

  
“Likewise.” Jace gave an uncomfortable smile, shaking Magnus’s hand.

  
“You were looking for me?” Alec cleared his throat.

  
“I wanted to get you- but if you’re busy it’s fine. We were just going to test some of their new rides.”

  
Another fleeting look at Magnus.

  
“I… I’ll catch up. We’re not quite finished.”

  
“Right. I’ll meet up with you later then.”

  
“Alright, keep the fairy in check for me please?” Alec muttered.

  
“I’ll do that. It was nice meeting you, Magnus.”

  
“Likewise.” The warlock replied politely.

  
Jace nodded in greeting before leaving them in awkward silence.

  
“Well then, shall we carry on?” Magnus clapped his hands together.

  
“Of course.”

  
*

  
The sun starts to set when Alec finally catches on to the time, sheepishly looking down at Magnus.

  
“Is it time for you to go?”

  
“Yes. But I enjoyed today with you! I mean- I- it was nice.”

  
He was sure his cheeks were beyond red when Magnus started laughing sweetly. _Curses_.

  
“I thoroughly enjoyed the day as well. Thank you for lending me your arms.” He squeezes one of Alec’s biceps.

  
“A-Any time.”

  
Magnus smiles, flicking his fingers to reveal a small red and blue spotted flower.

  
“What’s this?” Alec asks softly.

  
“A flower, obviously. Consider it as a reminder.”

  
Magnus tucks the flower into a small pocket on Alec's breast and pats it gently.

  
"It doesn't capture my good looks but it'll be good enough for now." he smiles devilishly. 

  
“I’ll look after it then.” The raven head utters softly.

  
Alec finds himself brushing his fingers over the petals and bends his neck to smell them.

  
" _Until next time, Magnus."_

 

_-_

 

 _1970, September- Alec's 21st birthday_.

 

  
The party was pretty standard and far too toned down for Magnus's tastes- but who was he to judge the Shadowhunters.

  
"Magnus!"

  
"Robert." he greeted, giving his friend a quick hug.

  
"So glad to see you made it, Alec said you two were getting along nicely." Robert guided Magnus to the liquor table.

  
"Speaking of Alec, where is the birthday boy?" Magnus nonchalantly scanned the room.

  
"Late as always." Maryse piped in, "Evening, Magnus."

  
"Nice to see you, dear. Stressed? "

  
"He always does this." Maryse tapped her foot impatiently.

  
A young woman appeared from behind her.

  
"He's just with Jace, mom. Hello, I'm-"

  
"The lovely Isabelle. You grew into a beautiful woman, darling." Magnus took Isabelle's hand.

  
"Sweet talker. No wonder Alec likes you."

  
"Really? Alec said that?" Magnus said over the rim of his glass.

  
Isabelle winked at him.

  
"There he is." Maryse stated, "Excuse me."

  
"I'll get back to you." Robert rolled his eyes as he made to follow his wife.

  
Magnus gave them a small wave, following their movement with his eyes until he spotted his favourite Lightwood. With the Herondale boy. Of course.

  
"Enjoy the party." Isabelle grinned as she waltzed passed him.

  
He needed another drink for that.

  
*

  
"You came."

  
Magnus slightly screamed on the inside.

  
"You sent me an invitation, did you not?"

  
Alec laughed softly, fixing himself a drink.

  
"I didn't get you anything, because I don't really know what you want. But if there is anything, and I mean _anything_ , please do not hesitate to ask."

  
"T-thank you." Alec smiled, eyes shyly finding Magnus's.

  
They exhange a few quick words about their activities the previous weeks before Alec is called away by his mother to greet a string of her friends. Will he ever get the boy for himself?

  
Heaven does seem to shine upon him when he finds Alec hiding in a corner 30 minutes later.

  
"You're missing your own party."

  
"I didn't notice."

  
"Funny." Magnus laughed.

  
"Hmm." he hums softly, fidgeting with his fingers.

  
"Alexander?" he touches Alec's shoulders oftly, pulling Alec from his thoughts.

"I'm sorry," he breathes, "What did you say?"

  
"Nothing important. Something on your mind?"

  
"No it's- actually yeah. Can we step out for a bit? I need some air."

  
"Sure, of course." he picked his drink up.

  
Magnus frowned a little as he followed a nervous Alec through the crowd of people. The floor was packed and literally every second person approached Alec or reached to stop him for a celebratory toast- and he was clearly getting frustrated. Magnus glanced at Alec's face which was red and covered in a thin layer of sweat, causing the tips of his curly fringe to stick to his forehead. He was about to blow and Magnus quickly intervened, linking their fingers to easily tug Alec with him as he weaved his way to the balcony doors.

  
"There. I saved you." a smile.

  
Alec didn't answer, eyes strained on the tan fingers twisted in between his which twitched under his gaze.

  
"Alexander?"

  
"Ah, y-yeah."

  
Alec cleared his throat and removed his hand from Magnus's, turning to rest his palms on the marble balcony railing.

  
"You... Want to talk about it?" Magnus tried.

  
"It's too many people. And they won't leave me alone." Alec laughed nervously.

  
"Is that all that's bothering you?"

  
Alec shook his head but didn't elaborate and Magnus didn't push him to either. They stood quietly staring down at the backyard garden while the noise inside droned on.

  
"You know, I feel a little childish." Alec broke the silence.

  
"And why is that?"

  
"I read that ridiculously explicit book you gave me. I haven't even returned it yet. And I kept your flower, " He pauses, as if to choose his next words carefully, "I think about you a lot as well. I don't know why really. You're quite... Magical."

"Was that a joke?" Magnus laughed over the rim of his whiskey glass.

  
"A little," Alex laughed shyly, "It's just strange. This familiar feeling I get around you- like I've known you forever."

  
"Oh, my. Are you confessing?" Magnus grabbed theatrically at his chest.

Alec stayed silent, eyes falling to the liquid swirling in the warlock's glass.

  
"Alexander?"

  
"I want to ask you something."

  
Alec's voice dropped lowly and Magnus noticed the seriousness to it.

  
"Ask away." he said gently.

  
"I... Did you give me the book on purpose?"

  
"Is that the question?"

  
"No- it's just... There was a certain chapter that...puzzled me."

  
"About the men?"

  
"Yes." Alec still avoided his gaze.

  
"And?"

  
"Are you...?"

  
"I'm very comfortable with my sexuality if that's what you're asking. But I wasn't hinting at anything." Magnus assured.

  
He heard Alec's audible swallow.

  
"Earlier you told me if there was anything I wanted that I should ask."

  
"I did. Have you decided?"

  
"Yes."

  
"Then let's hear it."

  
Alec finally looked up - straight into Magnus' eyes.

  
" _A kiss_."

 

-

 

  
Magnus leaned back into his chair; that night was the last time he saw Alexander and then this lovely card drops into his lap?

_He was definitely accepting their invitation._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to dooo. Wanted to add smut but i couldn't write the scene how i wanted to. I'll add it later on maybe

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

_1975, January - New York Institute_

 

 

Five years have passed since he last saw the boy, yet seeing him made it seem like it was yesterday. He was still as beautiful as ever but definitely taller; grown into a full fledged man. Tall, dark hair, broad shoulders- he was a fairytale prince come to life really. 

And then Magnus sees the familiar smile and his knees almost buckle as their eyes meet. Alexander is on his way towards him; he has to chug his whole drink to keep calm when the world starts to slow around them. Then his reverie is broken by a small blonde shadowhunter catching Alec's arm and pulling herself to his side. He smiles down at her and brings her with.

"Magnus, long time no see." that deadly smile.

"Indeed, Alexander." he swallows and turns towards the wide eyed blonde, "And who might this lovely lady be?"

"Oh, this is Lydia. My..."

"Fiance. I've heard so much about you." she beams up at Magnus.

It's sounds like glass cracking in Magnus' ears and then suddenly shattering all at once to crash down upon him. _Fiance_.

"Fiance?" he can't hide the surprise and perhaps even a bit of betrayal in his voice.

"Yes." Alec answers so softly, Magnus wasn't even sure if he had heard correctly.

"Well, that's. Congratulations. I hope to see you in a dress soon then, my dear." He clears his throat, faking a smile.

"Of course we'll invite you! Right, Alec?" She smiles happily up at the Lightwood, oblivious to the tension between them.

"Of course." He echoes.

He doesn't look at Magnus.

Magnus doesn't look at him either. 

"Ah, I see an old friend I simply must greet. It was awfully nice to meet you. We'll speak again later?"

"I'd love to hear some stories. Please do find me." Lydia shook his hand.

"Alexander." he greeted stiffly.

"Magnus." Alec kept his eyes averted.

Magnus shook his head and adjusted the bright blue coat he wore before bolting away. Whiskey wasn't going to cut it tonight.

 

-

  
  
"Thought I'd find you here."

"Magnus- I. What do you mean?" Alec straightens up, pushing away from the wall he was leaning on.

"Dark corner, hiding from everyone." Magnus jokes, winking at him.

"Ah, right. That's me." he laughs softly.

Magnus clears his throat, "So...how've you been?"

"Busy, mostly, otherwise fine. You?"

"Not as busy as you but I had a few escapades here and there," Magnus looked up at the taller man, "I didn't get engaged though."

Alec bit the inside of his cheek, "It's for the benefit of the institute. I didn't... I didn't know it would happen."

"Then it's an arranged marriage?" the warlock tries to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"Yes. My mother played the biggest part."

"Ah, I see." Magnus pulled his mouth into an innocent pout.

"Wait. It... You're not upset with me are you?" Alec swallowed, pulling at Magnus' sleeve but quickly retracting his hand again.

"Is there any reason I should be?" he hated how completely emotionless his voice sounded and the way hurt flickered across Alec's face.

The Lightwood mutters something but he only partially listens. He had no right feeling pain; if anyone had the right to, it should be Magnus.

"You have... uhm, glitter, there." Alec suddenly points towards his face.

He chuckles, shaking his head. "It's suppose to be there. It's called make up."

Alec snorts, "I know but. Here. It smudged."

His thumb carefully swipes at the top of a bronze cheekbone, touch igniting Magnus' skin and sending goosebumps down the back of his neck. Alec leans in and blows on it before continuing his rubbing, oblivious to the situation or lingering gazes on them. Then his hazel eyes finds Magnus' own dark ones.

For a moment it looks like he's going to kiss him but he pulls away abruptly with a bright red blush.

"Sorry. That was weird."

Magnus smiles. It fades when Lydia reappears in the crowd.

"It's fine, I'll leave you to your brooding." He tried to add playfully.

Alec grabbed his forearm as he tried to escape, "Hey, you're not mad at me, are you?"

"No, Alexander. I'm not mad."

"Then why do I have this unsettling feeling something is wrong?"

Magnus swallows, stepping closer to put his hand on Alec's chest.

"Maybe it's because you know you're making a mistake with Lydia."

Alec looks shocked for a moment, mouth opening and closing twice before he can formulate an answer.

"I don't know what you mean." He pulls away and Magnus let's his hand fall back to his side.

"I know you feel what _I_ feel, Alec."

"How can you possibly know what I feel?"

His voice is louder and he doesn't know why he suddenly feels angered as well when the warlock looks up at him with blank eyes and a set jaw.

"Then I'll leave you to your fiance. _Goodnight_."

Magnus swung around and seemed to move across the room at the speed of light, Alec's hand reaching forward far too late. Lydia comes from behind, wrapping her arm around his in a fluid motion.

"Hey, where's Magnus off to again? I wanted to talk to him."

He says nothing.

 

  
-

 

  
Magnus hears a soft knock and opens the door to find Alexander standing in the dimly lit hallway. He is obviously buzzing with nervousness, hands clutching at his pant legs.

"Can. Can I come in?"

Magnus wordlessly steps aside, hand motioning an invitation to enter.

Alec doesn't waste a second and instantly starts rambling when the door closes behind them.

"Look, I know this is strange and everything is a mess. The last time we saw each other was.. Well we didn't really talk about what happened and now it just feels like unfinished business and-" he paused to take a frustrated breath, allowing Magnus a chance to interject.

"We ended on a rather _eventful_ but unclarifying evening, yes-"

"I know. And that's why I'm feeling guilty now. I'm sorry I came off as rude earlier. It's just- a lot happened since my 21st birthday and you didn't come see me. I don't even know where you are most of the time so I didn't reach out to you. And now I'm here and I just. God, this is difficult."

"Woah, slow down. Take a breath."

Alec ran a hand through his hair.

"What is it? You can tell me?" Magnus said softly, regretting his own shitty behaviour earlier.

"Lydia. It was my mother's idea and now I feel so stupid because I didn't think about us. Not that we were something or were we- Are we? And I also don't mean if it were something that we'd be married and- _Magnus_ \- this is confusing me. I. I."

Magnus watched him silently as he stopped ranting to look at the warlock. Magnus kept quiet; afraid if he didn't he'd confess and ruin everything. His feelings were unlike any he's felt before and it could burst at any moment, especially in the presence of the object of his affection.

"Magnus." Alec says heavily, "You won't hate me, will you?"

"Why would I-"

He's never seen a human cross a room with such speed and then he is being pushed back against the wall, lips on his in a desperate kiss.

 

He tangles his hands in Alec's hair, kissing him back feverishly and pulling him as close as he could. Alec used one hand to brace them against the wall, the other gripping Magnus' hip to keep him anchored against Alec. Where had the shy shadowhunter he knew gone? It felt wrong but also so, so right.

 

"Magnus, please. Magnus, just this once. _Show me_."

What Alec asks is selfish. What Magnus does is just as selfish.

He obliged.

Magnus pushes Alec down onto the bed, sliding into his lap and wrapping his legs around Alec's slim waist. His hands work the buttons of Alec's vest and then his shirt until he could slide his hand beneath the fabric and run his fingers through the soft hairs dusting Alec's hard chest.

"Kiss me again."

 

 

-

 

 

The next morning they both wake up quiet and unsure of what to say.

Magnus sits in front of the window with a book in his lap but he's read the same sentence for the past 18 minutes.

Alec came out of the bathroom smelling absolutely devine from his shower, but dressed in the same clothes he wore the previous night. He is the first to speak.

"Magnus, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..." his voice trails off, eyes strained on Magnus' curled up body.

"You don't have to apologise. I agreed didn't I? Besides, it was thoroughly pleasurable."

"It was amazing." Alec's voice is barely audible.

"You should go before they wake up."  
Magnus smiles and turns back to the window.

Alec nods reluctantly and makes his way to the door, pausing as he turned the knob.

"Magnus?"

"Hmm?"

Alec loudly walked back to Magnus, dropping the clothing items in his arms to catch one of Magnus' hands. He gripped it painfully tight and pressed the knuckles against his cold lips in affection. 

 

_"I'm going to call off the wedding."_

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ^^


End file.
